my ranma academia
by samuk1999
Summary: crossover Ranma 1/2 e My Hero Academia Ranma no mudo de My Hero Academy com 14 anos
1. Chapter 1

my ranma academy cap 1

1 Ranma após a batalha com a fênix vai parar no mundo de My Hero Academia, onde encontra Midoryia e juntos ingressão na UA.

Classificação T, [Ranma, Momo], [midoryia, Ochako]

-HHMM que dor de cabeça! Falou um garoto não mais que 14 anos, com 1,60m de altura, cabelo preto preso em rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis corpo definido como o de um lutador experiente. (pesquise a imagem de Ranma Saotome e imagine com 14 anos).

Abrindo os olhos e se sentindo estranho começou a olhar ao redor, viu que se encontrava numa sala branca com pouco equipamento médicos a sua volta e um espelho de mão pequeno, ficando confuso sobre onde estava, tentou se lembrar, lembrou da batalha com Saffrom e que logo depois de vencer surgiu um clarão branco e adormecer.

-Vejo que acordou. Virando a cabeça na direção da voz viu uma senhora (pesquise recovery girl) acompanhada de um homem loiro que parecia um esqueleto e um animal rato meio urso andando sobre duas patas.

-Onde estou? (Ranma).

-Na enfermaria, encontramos você deitado no fundo de uma cratera no lado de fora do prédio! Foi a senhora quem respondeu

-Hu. Obrigado! (Ranma)

-Bem vamos as apresentações, meu nome é Nezu, a senhora ao meu lado é Recovery Girl e o senhor ao meu lado é Toshinori Yagi. (Nezu)

-Meu nome é Ranma Saotome, prazer em conhece-los. (Ranma)

-Igualmente meu jovem. Então se importaria em nos dizer o que foi que aconteceu com você? (Nezu)

-Vocês não acreditariam em mim se eu dissesse. (Ranma)

-Não custa tentar. (Nezu)

Ranma pensou sobre isso e percebeu que não havia nada a perder e decidiu contar a história.

-Bem você vê tudo começou quando...


	2. Chapter 2

**Anterior**

-Bem você vê tudo começou quando...

 **Atualmente**

-Meu pai me levou em uma jornada de treinamento de dez anos com a promessa de torna o maior homem entre homens. (Ranma).

-Realmente? Dez anos, não é muitos tempo para um treinamento? (Toshinori).

-Meu pai disse que era para me fazer forte. Durante o treinamento viajamos por vários lugares e aprendi várias técnicas de diferentes artes marciais ao longo dos anos. Durantes as viagens meu pai nos levou a um campo de treinamento na China chamado Jusenkyo. (Ranma).

-Suponho que aconteceu alguma coisa importante lá? (Nezu).

-Sim mas primeiro vou precisar de um copo de agua quente e outro de agua fria. (Ranma).

-Eu vou buscar a agua. (Toshinori).

...

-Voltei, agora podemos continuar? (Toshinori).

Ranma assente com a cabeça e volta a contar a história.

-Acontece que as fontes do campo de Jusenkyo eram amaldiçoadas, cada uma com uma história trágica, aqueles que caíssem nelas assumiriam a forma do ser que se afogou lá. (Ranma).

-Uma maldição? Difícil de acreditar. (Nezu)

-Concordo com Nezu. Isso é algo difícil de acreditar. (Toshinori)

-Mas é uma ideia interessante. (Recovery Girl)

-Bem quando chegamos lá começamos a treinar ignorando os avisos do guia e acabei derrubando meu pai na fonte do Panda afogado.

-Então seu pai virou um panda? (Recovery Girl)

-Sim, quando ele saiu era um panda fiquei chocado, e meu pai aproveitou e me atacou, eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai na fonte. (Ranma)

Então Ranma pega o copo de agua fria e despeja em si mesmo chocando os adultos com resultado.

No lugar do jovem Ranma havia agora uma garota de cabelos ruivos.

-... (Toshinori)

-Interessante. (Nezu/Recovery Girl)

-Depois disso eu e um pai fomos em busca de uma cura, viajamos em vários lugares da China antes de voltar pro Japão. Então eu descobri que estava comprometido com uma das filhas do amigo do meu pai. Então Ranma continuou a explicar sua vida (ele conta o que aconteceu no anime até a batalha com Saffrom). (Ranma)

-Essa com certeza é uma história interessante, você tem bastante imaginação garoto mas precisamos que nos conte o que realmente aconteceu não um conto de fantasia. (Toshinori).

-Essa é a verdade. Você até viu a minha maldição! (Ranma).

-Devo admitir que é um Quirck único mudar de gênero. (Recovery girl).

-Não sei o que é Quirck mas minha maldição é bem real e não produto da minha imaginação múmia idiota. (Ranma).

-Hooo, se é verdade então não se importaria em nos mostrar alguma de suas habilidades. (Toshinori).

-É isso vamos lá fora que eu te mostro.


End file.
